Regarding Das
by Michael Kunitz
Summary: This is a fanfiction character I made for my Invader Zim comic series on DeviantART and now here on Which is now continued here on . This baisicaly explains what he is about. I know not many of you may like him, but I think he's cool.
1. Chapter 1

Regarding Das

Regarding Das

For those of you who have decided to read the IZ fan fiction comic series by the author Johnnyfan07 or M. Kunitz on , and still do not quite understand the character Das, this should put things in perspective for you.

Das is a fan made character for the show Invader Zim, created by the fan fiction writer known as Johnnyfan07, on DeviantART or M. Kuntiz. Das never appeared in the actual Invader Zim television series and was never meant to.

Das is introduced as a new child in Zim and Dib's class. He is able to see through Zim's human disguise, just like Dib. However, instead of trying to stop Zim, like Dib, Das offers to help Zim by giving hm valuable information to the weaknesses of humanity and earth, in exchange for governance over the planet while it is under Irken rule.

Zim agrees to Das' offer after testing his knowledge of the planet and observing his (dare I say it) combat skills. For the first three episodes of the series Das, helps Zim with certain plans and attempting to take Dib's life. In the fourth episode, Zim decides that he no longer needs Das and reveals that he never intended to keep to their agreement and kills Das. Das, precisely 30 seconds after that, reveals that he knew that Zim would betray him. Knowing this, Das refused to tell Zim that he does not treat death as a permanent state, and that after he is killed, he comes back to the realm of the living after 30 seconds in either heaven, hell, or purgatory. Das also reveals that he wont kill Zim for betraying him if Zim keeps to their original agreement. This comes as much of a surprise to Zim and he is forced to give in to Das' original offer.

Das wears either a purple and gray strait jacket with various black leather straps, or a black jacket, each with spring loaded knives under the sleeves. Each of these choices in wardrobe he wears with black pants and black combat boots. He also wears black eyeliner similar to that of Johnny C from Jhonen Vasquez's Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. According to the author of this fan fiction series, Das is basically based off of Nny.

Das' views and personality are very dark and depressing. He makes frequent references to death, the after life, and the sad hopeless truths of some of life's aspects. Das however does not consider himself a depressed individual. He instead see's himself as an extremist idealist and visionary, with a dark sense of humor.

Das is meant to represent the fans of Invader Zim that write fan fiction, the kind of people that disappoint Vasquez, in the sense that they can not leave and are very creative in figuring things about the series, that are hidden, out.

The fan fiction that contains Das is only 4 episodes in, with the 5th episode currently in production, as of May 4th 2008 so certain things about Das are yet to be revealed to its readers.

P.S. Das usually refers to himself as "the Judas of the Human Race."


	2. Das revised

Regarding Das part II

Regarding Das part II

To all of my loyal readers of the IZ Fanfiction series, I feel it necessary to write this addition to Regarding Das. You see, Das' character has changed quite extensively from what I had originally created him for, so much so in fact, that I had to tell you all. The original write up on Das is now rather inaccurate and out of date. Now let's get started.

**Character history/ ideology**

Das Iscrott (pronounced D-a-ss Iss-k-rot) is one of two major OC characters in Michael Kunitz's fan continuation of the popular canceled television series Invader Zim (Created by Jhonen Vasquez), know as the IZ fanfiction series.

Das Iscrott's character originates in a town not far from where Zim has made his base on Earth. During his time in this town, Das took note of the total lack of common sense in his community. Das, from his observations, came to the conclusion that humanity should not be this ignorant. He felt, and still does, that it was a dead weight to society and a total waste of a brain. Das then took it upon himself to teach humanity the hardest lesson of all, common sense. His method of doing so was to gain the largest possible voice to the public as he possibly could. To do this, Das decided that if he could conquer the Earth and govern its people that would be the best way to spread his idea of a world where everyone could make a justifiable decision and actually think.

After numerous attempts of world conquest and an extremely bad day involving a lack of funds, the deaths of many of his compatriots, one of which was a girl whom he cared for a great deal, and the origin of his infamous eye condition, Das hit one of the largest pinnacles of his insanity which was brutally killing his parents with a shovel simply because they were trying to dictate every aspect of his life (Which he felt was a perfectly justifiable reason for killing them).

By killing off his parents, Das saw that he was turning into something that would not be acceptable in his own ideology for society and decided as a form of redemption, to keep the skulls of his two parents on his person at all times. These skulls were shortly possessed by the souls of his late mother and father, who continued to dictate a majority of the decisions he made, with constant bickering of what was the best thing to do. Also by killing his parents, Das fell into the custody of his senile grandparents, who sometimes do not even remember them being his legal guardians. Das' family had to move into Zim's neighborhood due to the abrupt deaths of Das' parents.

On Das' first day at the Skool, he noticed the constant persecution of Zim's being an alien by Dib. After further observation of Zim, Das concluded the same as Dib that Zim was an extraterrestrial life form, sent to take over the world. Das took advantage of having an alien with superior technology within his grasp. Rather then Dib, who felt it is sworn duty to stop Zim at every turn, Das felt that if he could become Zim's ally, it would be easier for him to achieve his goal of Earth conquest. Das confronts Zim and reveals to Zim that he knows of Zim's being an alien, and that unlike Dib, he would help Zim try to conquer Earth, rather then prevent him from doing so, by giving him vital information on major human and Earth weaknesses all in exchange for governance over the planet under the Irkens. Zim, of course, feels that he doesn't need an ally, much less a human one, and declines to Das' offer and orders GIR to kill the human. Das reveals one of two hidden blades that he keeps under his sleeves and cuts GIR's head off, leaving the robot to dance around with no head. Das himself actually has no idea on how he was able to cut GIR's head off so quickly and efficiently.

After Das' quick bout with GIR, Zim begins to reconsider Das' offer, but only if Das could give him at least one piece of information about Earth that Zim did not already know. After explaining to Zim that humans classified dolphins as mammals, Zim allows Das to help him. Shortly after their first encounter, Zim presents Das to the Tallest, who agree to let Das in on the 'mission' so long as Das provided them with chocolate fondue. Das agrees to this, and thus begins the two's partnership.

A short while into their partnership, Zim believed that he has come up with the perfect plan for world conquest, and felt that he no longer needed Das. He then, on day, took Das out into the middle of space just outside of the planet Pepsietia, where he ordered GIR to kill Das, which GIR succeeded in doing. Shortly after dieing, Das held a knife to Zim's throat, and revealed to Zim that he one could kill him as many times as they wanted, but it would be utterly futile due to the fact that he wouldn't stay dead for too long. Das then went on to explain that he didn't view death as a permanent state, and could come back thirty seconds after dieing. Zim, and most readers, thought of this as cheap and didn't quite understand how that worked. The author explained that Das was so naive as to believe something that preposterous so much so to the point that it actually became true for him. (But more on that notion later.) In the end, Das offered to forgive Zim so long as he agreed to the original terms. Zim agreed to these under the comment of him needing a new assistant anyway because Mini Moose was gone, and that GIR wasn't much of side kick, but we all know that Zim just didn't want to get his throat slashed.

As the series continued, Das grew a sort of affection for Dib's younger sister Gaz. As Das became more aware of this affection for the girl, he began to wonder how that could have happened, considering that on the night he killed his parent's, he cut out a specific gland in his brain (purposely) that controlled his emotions, in an attempt to never feel the weakness of affection ever again. During his self lobotomy, Das only cut out half of the gland, and that was enough to temporarily suppress his emotions, however, over time that glad began to grow back and thus he became under the thumb of his emotions again.

Das has so far continued to help Zim for the past 18 episodes and has shown no sign of stopping their partnership.

**Relationships with other characters**

Zim: Das and Zim have a form of employee employer relationship, or a kind of mutual co-workers that hate each other. Das doesn't see himself as below Zim in the operation to control the Earth, but he also doesn't see himself as above Zim. Das feels that the two are on the same playing field and therefore doesn't take orders, unless asked nicely, or give them. Das does not consider Zim and friend, and vice versa. The two only act as partners in the attempt of global domination.

GIR: As we see in the series, Das and GIR seem to have a minor big brother little brother relationship, in the sense that the two do a lot of things together and Das sometimes influences GIR to talk slightly intelligently (though not enough to take away GIR's GIR-ness). The two are very compatible when it comes time to do a job and Das does not seem to hold GIR in a very high or very low regard.

Dib: Das sees Dib as his biggest obstacle in Earth conquest. Das knows that Dib's persistence is a force to be reckoned with and is known to frequently try to assassinate him, so far all of Das' attempts have failed, mainly because he uses a riffle and is a terrible shot. Das is sometimes lenient on Dib due to the fact that he fancies Dib's sister. But all in all, it is slowly becoming Das' life challenge to get a bullet into Dib's head.

Gaz: Das and Gaz do have a semi-romantic relationship. Now I say semi-romantic because their relationship is merely recognized and not all that emphasized on. The two acknowledge that they have feelings for one another and leave it at that, nothing more said. Das does show his affection for Gaz in rare cases such as giving her his left hidden blade and BDU jacket, as well as expressing the sensation of heaven through their first and so far only kiss (Which he only experiences for around two seconds before being stabbed by Gaz in a sudden reflex).

Tak: Das does not see Tak as that big a threat to the mission, surprisingly. Actually, Das feels that Tak could be a possible asset to the mission and feels that what ever it was that Zim did to upset her, he (Zim) should fix and thus give them the potential to become allies. Das does not usually interact with Tak other than with brief remarks. The largest interaction Das has ever had with Tak was in the episode _Kill two Irkens with one Stone_, which was about Zet's return and Zet's hunting of Tak as well as Zim, giving the two a reason to make a brief alliance. Das tries to convince Zim that he could use this brief alliance to form a more powerful and permanent one. This idea is declined and Das leaves it at that.

Mimi: No significant interaction with Mimi what so ever.

Zet: When Zet first arrived to take Zim in to Sizz-lorr, Das knew right away that Zet would be trouble. The two have frequent bouts which usually go by two rounds. The first round is taken by Zet and the second by Das. Due to Das' inability to stay dead, it is difficult for Zet to kill Das in an effective manner. In the end, the two have an unspoken rivalry.

Ms. Bitters: Das usually sleeps through Bitters' lectures, but is sometime seen paying attention to them, if they peak his interest. Das and Bitters share many of the same ideas toward life, both recognizing that life is horrible and full of shit. Das does seem to hold Bitters in a high regard.

**He can't stay dead**

An important part of Das' character is that he can't stay dead. This is more or less done as a metaphor to Jhonen Vasquez, basically saying that no matter how much he tries to get rid of his fans, they will always come back.

Das' resurrection capabilities work as thus: He is killed and his body soon after digitigrades into ash. He then remains dead for thirty seconds and stays in Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory. After being dead for thirty seconds, he returns to life in what ever state he was just before his death. Example 1: Das is shot in the head and dies, he comes back perfectly fine because the bullet was what killed him. Example 2: Das is run through the stomach and has his head chopped off. He comes back to life with a gapping hole in his stomach because it was the be-heading that killed him and not being run through the stomach.

Das believes that if life is only a temporary state, then why should death be any different? He convinces himself of this fact so much so that he can come back. No one else has been able to do what Das has done, simply because they think he's a little crazy and don't want to risk it.

Das' coming back to life does have certain exceptions to it. Such as the whole coming back the way you were before you died. Also, Das cannot kill himself and come back. The higher powers of the universe consider that to be cheating and thus if Das does kill himself, he will stay dead. Also, if Das dies due to old age, he must stay dead, to wander the Earth for ever is kind of lame.

**Armory**

Though Das is only a year older than Dib (he was held back a year due to a vacation he had with his late parents which lasted longer than expected.) he hold a multitude of weapons on his person and in his home. He is the proud owner of several concealed weapons licenses, allowing him to use these pieces of equipment legally.

Weapons on his body: Of the many weapons that Das uses, he caries a number of arms on his person at all times, and uses these more predominantly then his other weapons.

Wrist assassin's blade: Under both of his hands (up until episode 19 anyway), Das holds two spring loaded blades. These blades are contained in a two special appliances that have semi-delicate pressure sensors that, when pressed, activate the blades. These blades are based off of a similar weapon seen in the game Assassin's Creed.

Military combat knives: In his jacket, Das holds two 13 inch military issue knives. He doesn't use these knives as predominantly as his assassin blades.

Spring loaded revolvers: Like the assassins blades, he also holds two small spring loaded revolvers, each one with six shots. He rarely ever uses these, but is also activated by a pressure sensor.

Semi-Predominate weapons: Aside from the arms he keeps on his person, Das also has some weapons that he uses predominantly but that he doesn't always have on hand.

Modified sniper's riffle: Das' favorite weapon to use on Dib. This modified riffle has a semi-accurate scope as well as bolt action firing capabilities. It is as 25 caliber riffle, with eight shots.

Swords: Das is not consistent on which sword he uses, in the rare cases which he uses them. He alternates between an Indian style saber, sword cane, and the swords that Zet leaves behind from their constant bouts.

Other weapons: these are the other weapons that Das uses but that are not as predominate as the others we have gone over.

Gattling gun: name says it all.

SMG: sub machine gun

Assault riffle: is just a standard assault riffle.

**The making of Das**

The story of creating the character Das goes as such: Once upon a time in a far away high school dormitory, a freshman had just finished watching the entire box collection of the popular canceled TV series Invader Zim. The boy was most pleased with the series but felt rather depressed to see that it had come to an abrupt end. An ending which was by far short of an ending, an ending that should have been in the middle of the story and not the end, and in place of it being at the end, there should have been a more climatic and epic ending, something that would actually conclude that ever popular series.

As the boy moaned a groaned, he began to think, this boy was very fond of thinking for it was all he ever did with his time. The boy thought in a role play sort of manner, thinking 'what if I was in this awesome show? What great things would I have to contribute to this master piece?' As the boy thought more and more on this, he began to picture himself in series, helping Zim and GIR conquer the Earth as a traitor to the human race. The boy rather enjoyed this idea and began to draw character concepts and write profiles on his newly formed OC, and before he knew it, he was doing fan comics with his character in it, and so Das was born!

Putting all magical storytelling aside, Das was made in the winters of 2007 and 2008, as a character that would act as a voice of reason for all of the other characters, though most of the other characters would ignore his reason, and go on making their own mistakes.

Over time, Das went through a multitude of changes. His name was originally Mik, stood 5 foot 3, and dressed in black dress pants, black dress boots, a regular grey shirt, and a tattered camouflage hat. The author had based the character largely off of himself, but decided that his OC should not just be him recreated, so he changed everything about the character. He went from being named Mik to Das, height from 5' 3' to 4' 11' (Zim is 4' 8'), and his wardrobe to black cargo pants, tri-strapped combat boots with steel heel supports, a customized straight jacket, and Medicalized black eyeliner that came down into triangles beneath the eyes. These changes turned Das into one of the most unique Invader Zim OC characters in the fan fiction universe.

It wasn't just Das' appearance that made him different, but also his personality and way of thinking. Originally, Das started out as a very crazy bloodthirsty maniac, much like Jhonen Vasquez's Johnny C. But when changes were made, Das became a more calm and a somewhat quiet kind of cynical and rather British gentlemen mannered. Also, his personality became less reflected off of the author and Johnny C., and more reflective off of Judas of Iscariot and Nietzsche (a famous philosopher who stated that truth doesn't exist and was a huge atheist). Also, Das' moments of killing ceased to be random accounts of murder, and more or less defense or military combat kind's killings, which was the kind of violence that the author had always preferred.

These changes given to Das were "thought over with much care" said the author, "so mush so to the point that now he exists as a little man in the back of my head."

Putting all of that aside, Das' creation is still theoretically in process, consider that he now exists in our world, he can grow and change at his (Das') own whim.

**Character Psychology**

Das' character psychology is one of the most complex OC psychologies ever seen in the fan universe. So complex in fact, that it can not be written up in one, two or even three paragraphs. I decided then, for you, to spread his psychology all through out this document, you all should have a good idea of how he thinks now.

With out any further delay, there's Das Iscrott for you. Do continue to read the IZ fanfiction series by Michael Kunitz on to learn more on Das, or just for a good read. Thank you for your time.

Copyright Jhonen Vasquez/ Invader Zim

Michael Kunitz owns Das and Zet.


End file.
